


An Addition

by garytehsnail



Series: Bite-Sized Ficlets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garytehsnail/pseuds/garytehsnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel noticed something new in his personal heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addition

It was Tuesday, it was, is and always will be.  


Castiel sat alone on the green fields of his own personal heaven with his legs crossed, basking in the soft, warm breeze of the eternal Tuesday afternoon.  


The autistic man was still there, as usual, pacing back and forth the sea of colors zealously tending to every delicate blossom that swayed along to the lullaby sung by the winds of heaven.  


Castiel had always loved this place, the silence, the serenity, calmed him in ways that many other things couldn't. It offered him a safety net from all the distress of the material world, an escape from times of pain and uncertainty.  


Inner peace, a concept which Castiel hadn't had enough time in the world to truly appreciate.  


A bee was working its way through the flower bed in front of him, the buzzing sounds already a familiar hymn that chimed in his ears for an uncountable number of times. It stopped and rested for a moment on the tip of Castiel's finger, as if hailing the angel's return. “Go forth, little creature,” he said tenderly, and with a flick of his wrists, it was back at work again.  


“Cas?” A voice called from behind, gruff and warm, familiar, way too familiar.  


Trusting his intuition, he responded, “Dean.” And there he stood, right in front of him, smiling. The eyes he took pleasure in admiring looked greener under the sunlight, their shine rivaling that of gems and crystals.  


“The one and only.”  


Castiel dropped his smile and stood up. His fingers reached out and poked Dean in the bicep. “You're... real.”  


“Why wouldn't I be?” he answered, a puzzled expression on his face.  


“But... this.” Castiel gestured towards the surroundings, “Is my personal heaven, nobody could get in unless-”  


“The things you told me about this... heaven thing.” Dean air quoted the word ‘heaven’, “Like you said, each soul generates their own paradise, right?”  


“A place where you relive your happiest memories on the material world.” he chimed in.  


“With the people-”  


“-you truly cherish.” Castiel finished his sentence.  


Dean mused for a moment before he popped the question. “Is that why I'm here?”  


Castiel looked up at Dean and smiled, there was no need for an answer.  


They were already in heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Kudos-es and constructive comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Cheers.


End file.
